


i wanna get under your skin (i wanna see you naked)

by inamamagic



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami has a stick up her ass, F/F, High School AU, Korra loosens her up a little, Non Bending, Strap-Ons, They're both 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamamagic/pseuds/inamamagic
Summary: Korra’s an entitled jock. Asami’s an academic wunderkind with a slight stick up her ass. Sometimes they fuck. Highschool AU of sorts. Non-bending AU.





	i wanna get under your skin (i wanna see you naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Naked by Matilda

Asami Sato has never been one to stress about semantics, but her affair with Korra is starting to make her antsy about finding a proper label for it. She doesn’t want to be so blasé as to stoop to call it ‘fuckbuddies’. That would imply they were buddies, which they are not. She also doesn’t want to be involved in something that involves a profanity in it.

There is the politer ‘friends with benefits’ label, but once again, they aren’t friends. ‘Lovers’ implies some degree of affection, which Asami certainly does not have towards Korra, even though her grin puts a juvenile smile on her face and makes her heart feel like it’s fluttering. Not that a heart can flutter of course. That is physically impossible. And it certainly isn’t ‘skipping a beat’ or any of that nonsense. Arrhythmia is no joke.

If they were to return to the term ‘fucking’ (how Asami despises the casual use of the word), it’s almost dirty in the way it degrades the action into nothing more than the fulfillment of a base need. She doesn’t want to admit that that’s all this is, that Korra unearths something primal within her. Something she’d thought herself above. Sex was supposed to be with a long-term partner, in a safe environment, with consent laid out well beforehand. It was supposed to be something you built up to, not fell into a friend’s bedroom to do, wine drunk and delirious.

She had a plan. Korra’s put a foot in that now.

She walks into the classroom and shuts the door behind her, glancing at her watch. It’s one past eleven. She’s a little late because her chemistry teacher kept them behind for a couple of announcements. Her skin crawls with irritation. Punctuality is her forte, being late throws everything off balance. And Korra is _always_ late.

Sure enough, she saunters into the classroom five minutes later with a lazy grin on her face and her hair flopping over her forehead. Asami longs to take a clip and pin it back, but she doesn’t have one on her. And she’d be the last to admit it - but it looks horrendously attractive.

“Hey beautiful,” says Korra with a wink, locking the door behind her. Asami scowls.

“Thought I told you to stop with the come ons.”

“It’s not a come on babe,” says Korra, jiggling the doorknob to make sure it holds and grabbing a chair and shoving it against it for extra precaution. “It’s the truth.”

Asami watches the way she walks, the ease with which she glides through the room, as though gravity isn’t a burden but something she controls. Asami’s the one that has to struggle to keep standing upright when the weight of all her responsibilities are dragging her down.

Korra’s lopsided smile makes Asami’s stomach twist in funny ways. She clenches her fists and huffs, stepping back involuntarily towards the window when Korra steps closer. This makes Korra stop in her tracks and raise an eyebrow. “Uh,” she says. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Asami says. “Get on with it, we don’t even have the hour.”

“Don’t need it,” Korra says, reaching out to slide a toned arm around Asami’s waist. She’s in her football jersey; team players get to wear their jerseys instead of official uniform on game days, but Korra works both like a model.

Asami hesitates, glancing towards the window. “What if someone sees?”

“We’re four floors up,” Korra whispers, cupping her face and kissing her. She smells like sunscreen and some sort of body spray, and there’s the faintest hint of menthol lingering around her hair. Asami sighs against her lips. She hates that she always does. Ideally she’d react none at all, because Korra always looks _way_ too smug whenever she gets a reaction out of Asami.

But Asami only gets a few hours a week of good, meaningless sex, and it’s a better stress-relief mechanism than yoga could ever be.

“Mmm.” Korra brushes her nose over Asami’s cheek and takes a deep breath. “You smell good.”

“I smell no different from every other day.”

“And it’s divine, just like you,” Korra purrs, flicking a tongue over her earlobe. Sparks fizz over Asami’s head and she shudders and grips the bottom of Korra’s jersey.

“What time’s the game?” she whispers.

“Five,” says Korra, her breath hot against Asami’s ear. “You staying?”

“Can’t,” Asami breathes, as Korra trails kisses down her neck. “I have a debate thing.”

“Nice,” says Korra. “What’s the topic?”

“The physical health benefits of casual sex.”

Korra looks up with a frown, and Asami has to swat at the urge to kiss the crease between her brow. “You’re shitting me.”

“No Korra, I am not ‘shitting’ you, though it does seem an amusing coincidence doesn’t it?” says Asami. Korra smirks again.

“What would you say the health benefits of casual sex are?” she drawls, wiggling her brows at Asami. A rush of irritation makes Asami grab Korra by the jersey and kiss her again.

“I wouldn’t know,” she hisses. “Since my sexual partner is more interested in talking to me than doing anything physical.” 

Korra’s chuckle sounds way too full of it, but this turns Asami on even more, especially as her fingers move down her skirt.

“You’d better win today’s game,” she says, when Korra flips up her skirt and brushes against Asami’s panties. She’d worn lace today, just for this, because she doesn’t want Korra to know that she usually wears practical cotton. “I don’t sleep with losers.”

“Don’t worry babe,” says Korra, her blue eyes flashing as she smirks again. “I never lose.”

“Hubris is a dangerous thing.”

“Not hubris. Just fact.”

“Do you even know what hubris is?”

“I do,” she whispers, dragging her teeth over Asami’s jawline as she fingers the rapidly dampening spot between her legs. “And getting you wet is what’s responsible for mine.”

“Fuck you.”

“I am aren’t I?”

Asami growls and Korra laughs, lifting her up and carrying her to the teacher’s desk, setting her down gently like she weighs nothing at all. It absolutely takes Asami’s breath away.

She flips up Asami’s skirt again, running her hands over her bare thighs and whistling at her panties. “Sexy,” she says, tugging at the legband and snapping it back. “Wore these for me?”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” says Asami. Korra pouts, but her eyes twinkle with all the arrogance of someone who knows that they have a girl wrapped around their finger.

“That’s sad,” she says. “Because I wore this for you.”

She takes Asami’s hand and runs it over the front of her crotch, and Asami gasps. Korra grins, her blue eyes brightening, and Asami momentarily loses all her words. 

“You can touch it if you want,” says Korra, undoing the string of her shorts and stepping closer before dropping them down. Asami can now clearly see the outline of the dildo under Korra’s boxer briefs, and she gulps. She glances up at Korra and her heart flutters again, because with her brown hair falling over her forehead and something a little more tender in her expression, she looks like someone Asami could very easily fall for.

Korra misinterprets Asami’s hesitation. Her smile fades and she bites her lip. “Or you don’t have to that’s fine too,” she says. “I can take it off if it’s too much.”

“No…” Asami manages to croak out, and she reaches underneath the waistband of Korra’s briefs to tug them down. “No, let me have a look at you.”

Korra tugs her briefs down to her ankles where they sit atop her shorts. Asami takes the dildo in her hand; it’s not too thick and she can wrap her fingers around it easy. It’s the same size as the one she has home (that she uses for experimental purposes, of course). It’s flesh toned and heavy, and when she gives it a tug, Korra groans.

Asami looks up. Whenever they hook up, Korra usually keeps all her clothes on. It’s always Asami who’s got her skirt flipped up or her shirt unbuttoned, but now, with this, and with Korra looking more turned on than she’s ever seen, Asami gets a bold idea.

“Lean back,” she whispers, and Korra does. Asami hops off the table and sinks to her knees in front of her, holding the dildo in one hand and flicking her tongue over the tip.

“Fuck…” Korra hisses, hands clutching the table. Asami smirks and flicks her tongue over the tip again, licking slow circles over it before taking it into her mouth.

For a moment, she wonders what’ll happen if someone barges in somehow and finds her on her knees sucking Korra off. The thought of it makes her heart race - but it also has a curious effect on her cunt, making it throb harder. Emboldened, she takes more of the dildo into her mouth till she’s managed to get half of it inside.

“Oh my god.” 

Asami glances up. Korra’s brown cheeks are flushed pink and she has a fist over her mouth, her other hand gripping the table tight. Asami smirks, or smirks as much as she can with a hunk of silicone in her mouth, and then she starts sucking Korra off in earnest. Her fingers crawl up Korra’s stomach, feeling her solid abs and shivering. She wants to trail kisses over them, she wants to know how it feels against her lips, to feel Korra shuddering underneath her. To have Korra under her mercy for once while she’s in control.

“You look so good,” Korra chokes out. Asami pulls away, spit strings dangling between the dildo and her lips, and Korra’s brow furrows and she bites her bottom lip.

“You like?” she says, giving her an angelic smile. Ah what a juxtaposition; perfect, prim Asami Sato with her lips around a silicone cock, apparently enjoying it.

Scratch the apparently. She is enjoying it. Especially the way it makes Korra look so helpless above her.

“Love it,” Korra rasps. Asami chuckles and takes Korra’s hands. It’s hot and has little half moon indents in her palm. Slowly, gently, and very deliberately, she places one on her head, and the other on the dildo.

“You know you want to do it,” she whispers, laying her tongue out. Korra groans and she pushes the head of the dildo into Asami’s waiting mouth. Her other hand grips Asami’s french braid (but not particularly tight, Asami notices, just enough to hold it), and nudges her forward. Asami places one hand on Korra’s thigh and takes charge. Her tongue works under and over the shaft, and for a moment, she wishes Korra could feel more than just mental arousal.

She loosens her tie with her free hand and unbuttons her shirt halfway, exposing her matching bra. Chuckling when Korra whimpers at the sight, she glances up and pulls out.

“Did you bring any lube?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Korra rasps. “And condoms.”

“Well prepared,” says Asami, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and standing up. “Good job.”

She hops onto the table and pulls her panties down. Korra’s lips are parted and her dazed eyes follow the movement. Asami smirks and holds the panties up.

“You can keep these if you want,” she says. “If you make me come on your cock.”

“Shit,” says Korra, clearing her throat and letting out a big breath, her face still flushed red. “That is _so_ hot.”

She reaches down to get the lube and condoms out of the pocket of her shorts and places them on the table. Asami puts her panties into her shirt pocket and spreads her legs a little bit and beckons Korra closer. Korra leans in to kiss her again, her strapon nudging against Asami’s thigh, but her hands find Asami’s breasts first, kneading them and flicking her fingers over the nipples. With a flimsy lace bra covering them, they’re easily accessible. Asami longs to have Korra’s fingers between her legs, but she trusts in the process; it’s tried and tested and always works.

“Man, kissing you is something else,” Korra murmurs, moving from Asami’s jawline to her lips again. “I could do this all day.”

Asami glances at her watch. It’s now eleven thirty. “You can do it for half an hour.”

“Why’re you always so uptight?”

“One of us has to be. I’m not missing class for this.”

“No?” Korra asks, the smirk growing on her face again, and Asami knows she’s gonna regret it in the most pleasurable way. She slides a hand up Asami’s throat and tilts her head to the side. “Not even for this?” she purrs, nipping at Asami’s earlobe and sniggering when she shivers. “Or this?” she breathes, trailing kisses down her burning skin, pausing to suck at the point just above Asami’s collarbone.

Asami almost comes undone. She bites her lip hard enough to hurt so she can stop herself from moaning too loud, digging her nails into Korra’s bicep. Her whole body shivers in Korra’s grip, and she can’t stop herself from swearing out loud.

“Fuck…”

“Oh,” says Korra, surfacing and grinning. “That’s new.”

“Shut up,” Asami scowls, yanking her close to kiss her, but Korra laughs and lands a kiss on her other cheek instead. Her thumb flicks over Asami’s nipple, and she leans down so she can roll her tongue over it, over the lace. Asami’s head falls back and she shivers and sighs, gripping Korra’s soft hair tight with one hand. 

Korra’s hands finally move down to Asami’s thighs, tracing patterns over them and growing closer and closer to the centre, but pausing to run her fingers on the outside of Asami’s cunt lips and whispering, “do you want me to eat you out?”

“No time,” Asami whispers.

“Next time,” says Korra, “we’re gonna take this away from school yeah? You come over to mine and I’ll show you a good time.”

“Mmhmm,” says Asami, grinding her hips against Korra’s fingers. “I’ll think about it.”

“Do,” Korra whispers. “I wanna fuck you properly Asami, right into my bed. Wanna hear your pretty mouth say ‘fuck’ over and over again as you come onto my cock. You want that?”

Asami whimpers and pushes down on Korra’s slim fingers as she drags them over her clit. There’s something about the base way that Korra talks to her to get her off that really turns her on. Maybe it’s the raunchiness, maybe it’s how sexy Korra is, or maybe it’s just the fact that deep down inside, she can’t wait for Korra to pull out the side of her that feels with her body instead of overthinking everything.

“I think you do babe,” Korra purrs, rubbing circles over Asami’s clit. “I think you wanna be fucked on all fours. Ass up, head down, waiting for me to make you feel good. You want that don’t you?”

“Mmhmm,” is all Asami can bring herself to say. Korra smirks and taps her clit.

“Say it,” she whispers. “You want it. Your cunt definitely say so.”

“Keep dreaming,” says Asami, and Korra taps her clit again, making her yelp. Then, she slides a finger right in. Her lips curl and she gives Asami a hungry look.

“You want it,” she says. “You wouldn’t be this wet if you didn’t.”

She rubs her thumb over Asami’s clit while fingering her, and Asami’s glad that she doesn’t stop. Perhaps the time constraint is what’s preventing her from teasing.

“Well what do you want?” she breathes, when Korra nips at her collarbone again.

“Told you,” Korra whispers. “I wanna fuck you. I wanna fuck you so good that you can’t talk for hours.”

“Please don’t do that today,” says Asami. “If I can’t speak we’ll lose the competition, and I’m not gonna be known as the idiot who lost our winning streak.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll blow them all away regardless,” says Korra, sliding another finger inside. Asami breathes through the stretch and relaxes. “You definitely blew me away today.”

“Lame. I’d give that a four out of ten.”

“I don’t wanna be witty,” Korra chuckles. “I’m just here to get you off. And I think I do a good job with that.”

Asami glances at her watch again.

“Fuck me,” she says. “Now.”

“Yes ma’am,” says Korra with a wink. 

Deft fingers pull out a condom from the box and tears open the wrapper, rolling it onto her dildo with such speed that Asami wonders how many times she’s done this before. She flips open the cap of the tube of lube and squeezes a considerable amount onto the dildo.

“That’s gonna make a mess,” says Asami, but Korra smiles at her.

“It’ll go in easier,” she says. “We can clean up later.”

“You’re too considerate,” Asami grumbles. Korra chuckles, her eyes taking on that tender look again.

“Would you rather I wasn’t?”

“No,” says Asami, annoyed that Korra has caught her in a conundrum. This way, she feels safe and happy to explore new things, but it also runs the risk of her developing feelings. Which is completely inappropriate because it throws her plans out of the window. There is a time and a place for romantic love, and that is in her thirties, once her degrees are out of the way and she’s climbing the career ladder.

“Alright, are we ready?” Korra asks, lining herself up with Asami’s cunt. Asami shifts and leans back a little, and Korra starts to finger her clit again, slowly nudging the dildo in. Asami shudders as it slide inside, breathing growing heavier and heavier.

“Oh god.”

“Is that okay?” Korra asks, and Asami nods.

“Yeah I’m fine, keep going.”

Both of them have their eyes fixed on the dildo as it slides in, Korra hissing ‘fuck’ under her breath every couple of seconds, and Asami whimpering as she bats Korra’s hand away and rubs her clit on her own. Korra had been right about the lube; it does help. In the best of ways.

Korra manages to slide in almost halfway before Asami puts a hand up. “That’s good,” she says. “That’s fine.”

“Okay,” Korra says. Their foreheads are touching and Asami tilts Korra’s face up with her free hand.

“You can start,” she whispers.

“Okay,” Korra says again, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in. Asami can’t muffle her moan in time and it falls out of her mouth embarrassingly loudly. Korra looks up, face flushed, one side of her lips quirked up. She keeps her eyes locked on Asami before moving slowly again, and another loud moan falls out of her mouth.

“Shh,” Korra giggles, kissing Asami to cover her lips. “Do you want everyone to come find out we’re fucking?”

“You’d like that,” Asami retorts, twining her fingers through Korra’s bob. There’s something a lot more intimate about this way of fucking, all this time it’s been Asami coming hard on Korra’s fingers or on her tongue, but this somehow makes her feel more vulnerable. With Korra’s forehead touching hers and their bodies pressed up together like this - Asami groans as Korra’s torso rubs against hers, and she feels her sports bra underneath her jersey.

“I wish you had your shirt off,” she whispers, not meaning to, but vocalising it anyway. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Korra whispers, and pulls it off in a swipe. Asami’s jaw drops.

“Fuck,” she says for the second time that morning. 

Korra gives her that lopsided smile again. Asami swallows hard and runs a hand down Korra’s torso, breath hitching when she flexes and her abs show up as clearly as if they were photoshopped. Her shoulders are broad and her arms are gorgeously toned, and Asami has half a mind to walk by the fields a little more often while the football team runs practice.

“That’s three years of hard training,” says Korra. “And now you get to enjoy it.”

“Well you’ve certainly done a brilliant job,” Asami murmurs, mesmerised by the hard lines of her torso. Korra smirks and kisses her.

“Thanks,” she says. “I’m serious about bringing you over. I’ve been dying to see that body of yours. Bet it’s even sexier with nothing on.”

She flicks her finger over Asami’s nipple and slides an arm around her waist. Holding the table with her other hand, she glides her hips in and out effortlessly, like she was born for this. Asami’s hand drops to her clit again, rubbing herself harder and faster than before.

“I wanna hear you say my name when you come,” Korra pants, flicking her head to the side to flip her hair off her forehead. “I wanna hear you say it properly. Not Football Girl, or Baby Jock, or Hey, or any of those things.”

Asami smirks. “You really want me to say your name?”

“Yes,” Korra breathes, nipping at her bottom lip. “I want it.”

“Well then, work for it,” says Asami. “Nothing good ever comes in life by clicking your fingers and expecting it to drop in front of you.”

“But Asami,” Korra smirks. “That’s exactly how I got you into bed.”

Asami flushes, cheeks heating up. Korra notices, because she chuckles and kisses her cheek.

“You’re burning up,” she says. “Embarrassed?”

“Hardly,” says Asami. “Besides, I was drunk.”

“You’d drop to your knees if I clicked my fingers at you now,” Korra murmurs, speeding up her thrusts so they’re shallow and fast and make Asami’s eyelids flutter. “You would. You know you would. You dropped to your knees so fast when I got my cock out, you’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“How would you know?”

“I know you a lot better than you think Asami,” says Korra. Asami tries to laugh, but it’s caught as a ripple of pleasure rockets through her the faster Korra goes. The slick schlicking sound of their fucking is interspersed with their panting, and Asami’s thankful they’re in an unused classroom, because there’s no one outside to distract her from this. Being one hundred percent mentally present really gets you the best orgasms.

“Ten more minutes,” Korra pants with her face buried in the crook of Asami’s neck. “Can you make it?”

“Can _you_?” Asami retorts, but just as she speaks, her orgasm shudders through her, making her clench hard around the strapon. “Fuck, _fuck_ … Korra oh god —”

“Say my name again, there’s a good girl.”

“ _Korra_!” Asami gasps, and Korra covers her lips with hers to muffle her moans. She digs her nails into Korra’s bicep hard enough to leave indents. Her entire body quivers and quakes but Korra holds her steady, fucking her at the same pace till she calms down. She slows down in sync with her, and when Asami nudges her torso away, pulls out slowly.

“Mmm,” she says with a grimace. “You were right about the mess.”

Asami closes her eyes and takes deep breaths, in through her nose, out through her mouth. Then she takes her panties out of her pocket and wipes up the mess between her legs before hopping off the table. “Still want these?” she asks. Korra’s eyes rake over her body once before nodding. Asami walks up to her slowly and presses the damp panties into her palm. “There’s your sloppy reward,” she says.

She looks around for something to wipe the lube off the table with and finds a stack of A4 papers on a shelf by the side of the room. Grabbing one, she takes it to the table and tears it in half. “Here,” she says, handing Korra one half. “Put the condom in that.”

Korra takes the paper without a word, and Asami sneaks a last glance at her torso before cleaning up the table. She has a pair of disposable panties in her locker and she can’t wait to put them on because walking around without underwear is a little weird. And kind of unpleasant, considering how slimy the lube is.

Korra cleans herself up and puts her clothes back on while Asami buttons her shirt and tightens her necktie again. She takes the chair away from the door and opens it. “After you,” she says. Asami nods.

“Thank you,” she says primly, smoothing down her skirt and walking out. She doesn’t get too far down the corridor before Korra whistles at her. Asami turns around. “What?” she calls.

“Invitation’s still open,” Korra says, pushing her hair off her face.

“I’ll think about it,” says Asami, and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
